The Demon in Me
by Hairann
Summary: One-shot for Momo-chan's 2009 Dokuga holiday exchange. Person it was originally for dropped out so this is dedicated to everyone who participated this year. Warnings: Character bashing and lots and lots of Lemons!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Warnings: Strong language, sexual situations, character bashing,

AN: This is a parody, in other words, do not take it seriously. For this story I decided to put as many clichés in as I could, but don't think I've lost my mind as y'all know I do not like using clichés, it's just for this story. I figured if everyone else can turn her into a demon/half-demon who gets cheated on by Inuyasha, runs into Sesshoumaru and becomes an in heat, wanton slut for little to no reason, so can I :P. And you know that I normally don't treat Inuyasha as I do in this story. But bare in mind, it's just to keep it in sync with the idea of the story.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed while in the throws of passion as she scraped her nails down her partner's back causing him to groan. "Ahhh yes, right there. Right there," Kagome moaned as he managed to hit just the right spot, causing her to squirm beneath him. "Oh Kami, yes Inuyasha!" she cried out as she reached her peak, arching her back off of the ground. A sharp pain in her neck caused her to cry out again before she was able to come down from her high.

Glancing over as best she could, she found Inuyasha biting into her neck as he placed his full weight on top of her, holding her down. Unsure what was going on, Kagome was about to question his actions when a intense pain shot through her body from the fang marks in her neck. "What...?" Kagome began before a loud scream poured from her lips, hurting the sensitive ears of the dog demon above her. Kagome could feel her body begin to pulse as the pain became stronger, even more unbearable.

As Kagome began to thrash around, trying to get Inuyasha off of her, he held her hands above her head and sank his fangs deeper into her throat. Another scream echoed in the forest clearing around them as her body began to feel almost foreign to Kagome. Though she couldn't see it happen, Kagome could feel as her teeth lengthened, claws grew from her fingertips and fuzzy black ears grew at the top of her head. Her struggles became more frenzied as she felt something strange flowing through her veins and soon screamed in pain once again as her miko powers began to battle with the foreign presence.

Too occupied with the pain, Kagome barely noticed that Inuyasha continued to thrust into her until he gave two quick jerks before stilling above her, filling her with his seed. The moment it entered her body, there was another intense wave of pain which, mercifully, was enough to knock her unconscious before the worst of it had hit. Noticing she stilled beneath him, Inuyasha glanced down to find her unconscious. As he removed his weight from her body, he took stock of the changes that had occurred to her physically.

There was of course the two sharp fangs protruding from her upper jaw, the fuzzy ears at the top of her head, rather than peach colored ones at the side, as well as the sharp claws that replaced her normally blunt finger nails. But there was also other changes that an observer from the outside was able to see that Kagome had not been. First was the white streaks running through her long, black hair, which now had much more volume than it normally did. And her body was much more toned that it used to be, sporting well defined muscles on her arms and legs.

As well as, the demonic power she radiated from her body, while it fought against her own holy power, that was almost as strong as Inuyasha's. He couldn't help but appreciate the mature figure she now sported as he began redressing in his fire rat armor. Seeing the tell tale sign of white florescence floating through the trees, and knowing it meant Kikyou would not be far off, Inuyasha checked to make sure Kagome would not be waking for a while before taking off to meet with the undead miko.

* * *

A light mist falling to the ground caused Kagome's closed eyes to began fluttering behind their lids as she started coming around to consciousness. A soft groan escaped her parted lips as she raised her hand to start massaging her temple, hoping to releave herself of the pounding headache. Before she was able to open her eyes, another wave on intense pain shot through her body, reminding her that her powers were still fighting with the foreign presence. Remembering what had happened before she had passed out from the pain, Kagome decided to demand Inuyasha explain to her just what the hell was going on.

Opening her eyes, she glanced around to discover she was in the same clearing that she had been in before, but she was currently alone. Confused, Kagome continued to rub her temple as she tried to ignore the pain and forced herself to her feet. "Inuyasha?" she called out, hoping he was just up a tree nearby instead of having taken off and left her alone, unconscious, in the clearing, which was what her pounding head was telling her had happened. Receiving no response, Kagome sighed at her own stupidity for believing he would not have done something like that.

Ignoring the now steady drizzle, Kagome walked over to a nearby tree, seeking what little shelter it could provide from the rain, as she decided to wait there for Inuyasha to return. 'Perhaps he just went to find something to eat,' Kagome suggested mentally, though even as she thought it, she didn't believe it herself. Sitting beneath the tree, leaning back against it, Kagome began rubbing small circles on both of her temples still trying to releave the ever building tension and pain located there. As another wave of pain washed over her body, Kagome groaned out loud which quickly turned into a growl.

Startled by her own voice, she shivered from both the cold and fear as she silently prayed for Inuyasha to return soon. A flash of lightning shot across the sky, startling Kagome, causing her to jump slightly. A crash of thunder soon followed overheard, seemingly turning up the rain as it began to pour unbridled around her, destroying what little shelter the tree had provided. "Gah!" Kagome growled as she tried to push herself up against the tree farther as she pulled down the hem of her green skirt, trying to get it to cover more of her exposed legs.

Just about to start screaming his name, hoping it would get his attention before any danger that might be lurking with in hearing range, Kagome noticed a movement in her peripheral vision. Glancing to her right, Kagome quickly spotted something that told her right away where Inuyasha currently was at the moment, or at the very least, with who. Figuring it would be better to follow the soul stealer, it's destination sure to be the undead miko, Kagome stood and began making her way toward the creature, doing her best to ignore the ever constant pain with in her body.

As she knew it would, as soon as she got close to the soul stealer, it changed direction, heading further into the dense forest around them. The freezing rain that had long since soaked completely through her thin uniform, provided a small amount of relief from the pain as it numbed her. Shivering from the ice cold drops that pelted against her, Kagome brought her hands to face and began to blow her hot breath onto them, hoping to thaw them a bit. Ahead of her, she could barely make out the form of the soul stealer as it skirted around trees and underbrush.

Another clap of thunder over head startled Kagome, causing her to trip over a protruding tree root that blocked her path. Falling hard, her arms trapped beneath her body, unable to protect herself from the fall, she felt a jolt of pain race through her body and she cried out in frustration and pain. As she picked herself back up, she glanced around to find her guide waiting for her, just floating in the air a little ways away with its head tilted slightly to the side, as if asking her what she was doing. Rolling her eyes at it, not bothering to answer its unasked question, Kagome ignored the mud that was now plastered across her front and began heading toward the soul stealer again.

As soon as she had taken a few steps, it had started moving again, keeping just barely within Kagome's line of sight through the rain, which was now at a heavy down pour that caused her to constantly slip on the wet ground and almost fall again. 'Let me count the ways I can get that jerk back for this,' Kagome mumbled mentally as she changed the words from an old English movie to suit her mood. 'A piano dropping on his head would be best,' she decided as she continued to follow the soul stealer through the woods. As another wave of pain racked her body, Kagome paused in her step and closed her eyes.

Once it had passed, she opened to eyes to see something that had her wishing she had kept her eyes closed. A few feet in front of her, where her guide should have been, she found the one she was looking for, in the middle of an act that made her stomach turn. There on the muddy, wet forest floor was a naked Inuyasha with an equally naked Kikyou, going at it like rabbits, seemingly undisturbed by the falling rain. Her first thought was of course' what the hell does that jerk think he's doing' the second was 'eww, eww, eww she's dead. That's so gross'. Unable to think of anything else to say to get the two to notice her presence, Kagome cried out, "Sit!"

She watched with unveiled amusement as Inuyasha's body crashed into the woman beneath him, causing them both to cry out. With a growl, Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome while demanding, "What the hell do you think you are doing wench? You could have hurt Kikyou!" Kagome titled her head slightly to the side as she thought over what he had just yelled and found herself wondering if all the sits she had done to him over the years had made him brain damaged or if he had always been that idiotic.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled again and smirked as he once again crashed into the undead miko. "You dare ask me what I'm doing? I'm not the one currently fucking someone else. The better question is what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome shot back at him, ignoring the fact that she had asked the very same question he had, only without adding an insult at the end. She waited while he began to take his weight off of the other woman, noticing he didn't removed himself completely.

"I don't have to explain to you why I'm fucking my own wife. Just go back to the clearing where I left you and wait for me to return," Inuyasha commanded before turning his attention back to the woman beneath him and beginning to pick back up where they had left off when they were interrupted. Kagome stared at him for a moment in shock, not believing she had heard or seen what was happening correctly.

Shaking her head, she drew in a deep breath before screaming 'sit' at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha's startled squawk wasn't enough to satisfy her anger and she screamed out a few more sits before stopping to catch her breath. "What the hell do you mean your wife?! Now I may not know that much about demonology but I'm pretty sure what we did just a little while ago was mating, which would make me, now correct me if I'm wrong, your mate! And will you stop fucking her while you are talking to me!" Kagome screamed before throwing out another sit for good measure.

"Enough you stupid wench," Inuyasha grumbled as he waited for the last sit to wear off so he could pull himself up off of Kikyou. "Yes you're my mate. You can't mate someone who's dead, nor can they have children, and you look enough like Kikyou that our kids can pass as mine and Kikyou's. Now be a good bitch and go back where I left you. I'll be there to fuck you just as soon as I'm done here," Inuyasha told her before once again going back to his previous activity.

"Eww! Kagome screamed as loud as she can, followed by another three sits. "Even if you got into a pot of boiling holy bleach water and I was wearing a complete bio-hazard suit I would still never touch you after you fucked the dead. That's just nasty. I mean you do realize you're essentially fucking a corpse right? Though I guess she's probably seen more as a clay blow up doll, but neither of which I would want the sloppy seconds of. Oh no, you can rest assure you will never touch me again. I don't do necrophiliacs."

Inuyasha remained silent for a few moments as he tried to understand half of what Kagome had said before giving up, deciding that even if he didn't know what all of that meant, he knew it wasn't a complement. "Wench, you don't have a choice. You're my mate, if I want to fuck you, that's my choice. Now go back...," Inuyasha began only to pause when Kagome cried out as another wave of pain crashed over her body.

"And what the hell is up with this god damn pain?!" Kagome demanded ignoring Inuyasha's previous words since she had no intention of following them or his commands. Inuyasha laughed at her stupidity for not understanding what was happening to her own body before he began trusting once again into his wife's 'lifeless' body. About to tell him to knock it off again while talking to her, Kagome was silenced by another wave of pain.

"It's your pathetic excuse for holy powers battling against my stronger demonic powers that entered your body when I marked you. The pain will go away once my powers completely destroy yours. Don't worry, with as weak as your powers are, it shouldn't take long," Inuyasha mocked before catching something in the air. Taking a quick sniff, Inuyasha smirked to himself. "Good you're in heat, go back and wait at the clearing. I'll be there to pup you in a little while," Inuyasha told her before turning his attention completely back to his wife.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could before turning and stomping away from them, throwing a few more sits over her shoulder for good measure. "In heat? Who the hell does he think I am? Some female dog?" Kagome demanded out loud, ignoring the fact that she was now a half-demon of the dog family, and that was essentially what she was. "That idiot has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to go back to that clearing to wait for him. Gah! What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Kagome grumbled as she weaved her way through the trees around her and tried to ignore the ever constant pain she was in.

"Alright Kagome, first things first. While I've got the cover of the rain, I need to get as far away from that asshole as possible. With the rain washing away my scent he shouldn't be able to track me," Kagome decided as she glanced around to make sure there was nobody around to witness her looking like an idiot while talking to herself. Seeing no one, Kagome took off running as fast as her legs could carry her, and with the extra demonic powers, it was much faster than normal. 'Well at least they're good for something. Now let's find Kouga and pray he knows a way to break the mating'.

* * *

As the rain continued to pour down around her, Kagome did her best to ignore the freezing water that was pelting against her chilled body as she ran through the dense forest. Though she had only been to Kouga's den a few times, and wasn't really sure of its location, her feet seemed to remember the way and followed an unseen path of their own accord. Unable to do anything else, Kagome did her best to ignore the ever constant waves of pain that ran through her veins.

Though she hadn't fallen yet, between the muddy ground, the demonic speed in her legs that she was unused to and the intense pain that would startle her and knock her off balance, it was only a matter of time. The mud that had caked her uniform had long since been washed away, leaving the clothing clean but plastered to her body.

Another wave of pain washed over her body, causing her to loose her balance and fall forward. Her reflexes quick enough, she was able to place her arms out in front of herself, causing her to run on all fours for a few moments as her hands touched the ground before she was able to push herself back upright and continue running without missing a beat.

"That bastard is dead if I can't find a way to fix this," Kagome declared with a growl as she glanced around to get her barrings. "Better yet, why don't I just kill him either way?" she questioned, only half rhetorically, not caring that she sounded more vindictive than normal. She just chalked it up to her demonic half and the fact that it wasn't something he didn't deserve.

Catching a slight foul scent in the air, Kagome paused her run to take a couple of quick sniffs of the air to discover what was causing the smell and where it was coming from. "Well don't really need a demon nose to figure out what that is," Kagome grumbled out loud to herself after realizing it was standard smell of wet dog, or in this case, wet wolf. Hoping she herself did not smell in a similar fashion, Kagome pin pointed the direction it was coming from and took off running toward it.

Her extra demon speed quickly carried her over large rocks and fallen trees that line the path she was taking with little to no effort. It wasn't long before she found herself at the base of the mountain marking their territory and glanced up to find a look out staring down at her in question. In no mood to deal with him or his questions at the moment, Kagome decided instead to test out just how powerful her legs were now.

Taking off with a running start, Kagome bent her knees and pushed herself into the air, effortlessly jumping up a good distance of the mountain and over the wolf demon's head. He turned to stare at her as she continued toward the cave without a moment's pause. Unsure of what to do, since he recognized who she was even with her changes, he simply followed after her.

As soon as Kagome reached the mouth of the cave, she ignored all of the wolf demons that were staring at her in confusion and yelled, "Kouga! We need to talk!" Though she was getting used to the growl in her voice, the others were not and stared at her with wide eyes as they backed away from the pissed off half-demon. As a few were brave enough to whisper amongst each other, Kagome continued to ignore them and began waiting quietly.

Soon she spotted Kouga making his way toward her from the back and decided to ignore the leer he was sending her, at least for now. "Tell me how to fix this!" she demanded snapping her fingers to get his attention away from the rest of her body and up to her face. "Focus Kouga, I do not know how much time I will have before he starts tracking me and I would like this to be fixed before hand," she barked at him but a moment before another wave of pain raced through her body causing her to moan.

"Whoa Kagome, may I say that you are one hot dog. Why would you want to fix it? With you as a half-demon our pups will have more demon blood than human and will be stronger for it," Kouga told her confused and apparently unaware that she was beginning to see red at his words.

'Did he just call me a hotdog?!' Shaking her head to clear the image his words had created, Kagome glared at the demon in front of her. "Why would I want to fix this? I think you mean why wouldn't I. That jerk's powers is trying to destroy my own and take my word for it when I say it is incredibly painful.

"And why, in the name of Kami, would I want to remain connected to that bastard or look anything like him after finding out that while I maybe his mate, whom he plans on having children with, he's married to Kikyou and plans on raising them with her simply because we look alike. And you know what, I still don't see it. We look nothing alike, not to mention the fact that of the two of us I am the only one alive!!" Kagome screamed causing everyone's ears to ring, including her own.

"Alright just calm down Kagome. There is a way to fix this. We simply have to mate. I was planning on giving you a bit more time, but now is a good a time as any I guess. Let's go in the back," Kouga told her before turning and beginning to head back the way he had come without waiting for her response.

"Hold up Kouga!" Kagome called after him with budging and inch from where she stood. "You mean to tell me that the only way to fix this is to mate with another demon!? How does that even work anyways, I thought demons could only mate once if their mate was still alive. Unfortunately Inuyasha is still very much alive. So before you even think about trying to jump in the sack with me, perhaps you should try to explain it a bit better."

"Not really much to explain, it's pretty simple. To cancel out the mating you simply have to find a more powerful demon and I am more powerful than that pathetic mutt. And the only one mate rule only applies to the male, if a stronger male comes around he can remate the female, as long as he himself is not currently mated."

"What about the pain? Is that going to go away? Inuyasha said it was something to do with his powers fighting mine, would the stronger powers win faster? Would I still be a half demon? I need more information here, Kouga," Kagome demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"The pain would be worse but over faster. It will be less painful if you don't fight my powers and let them take over. You will still be a half demon, even I am not powerful enough to turn you to full demon. Very few, if any, demons still alive are. But I would say your choice is pretty simple, Kagome. Either you stay mated to the mutt or you mate a more powerful demon. That's really your only choice."

"Well then that puts me in a tight spot. I have no intention of staying mated to him nor do I have any desire to mate any other demon. Perhaps I should speak with a miko," Kagome suggested out loud to herself. "Maybe there's a human way to fix this. By the way Kouga, if Inuyasha dies, what happens?"

"If he dies before you fully become a half-demon his powers will leave your body and you will more than likely die. You would pretty much only have half of yourself still within your body and without another demon's powers to take up his spot, your body couldn't run on half life. As I said, you really only have the two choices, stay mated to him or mate a more powerful demon. A miko isn't going to be able to help you, this is far beyond their capabilities."

"Great, means I can't just kill the jerk," Kagome grumbled to herself before thinking about the rest of what Kouga had just told her.

"Well I hate to add more to your problem, but I'm not sure if you are aware of this. You are in heat Kagome, if you leave here it's going to draw other demons to you. And with you already being in pain, it's going to make you a very easy and desirable target," Kouga warned her when he saw her looking toward the exit of the cave.

"I can't stay, right now I have the rain covering my tracks and scent, but I don't know how long it will last. I want to take advantage of it while I can. You said it will attract other demons, do you mean all of them or just certain ones?"

"Only those more powerful than the mutt. His powers will deter the lesser demons, but it attract those more powerful then him or of equal power. You will not have a moment's peace out there. At least here we can protect you from him and other demons."

"Thanks Kouga, I appreciate the offer. I do have two more questions, what will happen if I stay mated to him and how long do I have until his powers are in control?"

"The time you have all depends on how long your own powers can fight back. It could be a day or a few at most. There is really no way to know for sure. And once you are fully mated to him, he will have complete control over you as male demons have over their mates. Most of us simply chose not to use the control, but I doubt the same can be said of him. He will be able to control your actions with just a word, much like you have done with the 'sit' command. You will become no more than his prisoner.

"Or at least, that is my best guess as it is what happens with demons. It is very rare that a demon will take his human lover as a mate and it has been a very long time since anyone has heard of one doing so, and she was not a miko. I would recommend you find a more powerful demon that you can stand spending the rest of your long life with as soon as you can. It will be harder to break the mating once he has control of you as the female has to agree to it."

"So in other words, I'm screwed either way," Kagome grumbled more to herself than to him before weighing her options. She could stay mated to Inuyasha, which in her mind was not an option especially if he would soon have complete control over her. She could hope to find some random, powerful demon to be mated to for the rest of her life, this too did not seem like a real option. Or she could mate with Kouga and while she wanted to eliminate this one as well, it seemed to be the lesser of three evils and at the very least, Kouga was still her friend.

After a moment Kagome screamed out her frustration, startling the demons around her. "Fine, whatever. I hope you have a more private place where we can do this," she insisted as she turned her attention back to Kouga. As a large grin split his face, he nodded and began leading her toward the back.

Behind them the wolves gave off 'cat calls' which they both ignored as they moved deeper into the caves. "They won't bother us in here," Kouga assured her as he lead them to an area where the cave opened up into a large room. "You won't regret finally agreeing to be my woman. I'm a much better demon than that mutt could ever dream to be," he told her as he grabbed her hand and began leading her toward a pile of furs off to one side of the room.

The closer she got to them, the more she could tell they hadn't been washed in quite a while, if ever, and the stench rolling off of them in waves was already starting to get to her. Cursing her new and improved sense of smell, Kagome allowed him to pull her toward the furs while she did her best to breath through her mouth and mentally remind herself that this would be worth it. Kouga stopped once they were standing before the furs and quickly removed her clothing without saying a word. He took his time looking her over, while she stood there completely exposed, as if to burn every inch of her flesh into his mind.

Finally bringing his attention back to her, Kouga cupped her face and drew her towards him. The moment their lips touched something seemed to snap within him and he drew her hard against his body, forcing her lips open with his own. Plunging his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, he began running his rough, callused hands over her soft skin. He gently bit on her lower lip with one of his razor sharp fangs causing a few drops of blood to seep from her lip. Licking them up, he let off a low, husky growl.

Taking a step back as he licked his lips, Kouga placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her to her knees. Knowing what was to come, she fought the urge to roll her eyes and allowed herself to be brought to her knees. Wrapping his hands around the back of her head, he guided her lips to the tip of his manhood, a deep, husky growl vibrating through his body when she gently kissed it. Kagome allowed her tongue to slip between her parted lips as she began caressing slick, wet trails around the tip.

Gazing up at him with big, doe eye, she allowed his manhood to slip into her warm mouth causing his head to roll back as he moaned deep in his throat. Wrapping one of her soft hands around his hot, throbbing member, Kagome began caressing along its length in tune to her now bobbing head. Increasing her speed in small increments, she continued to work his manhood until he was breathing hard above her. In the background, she could hear the wolves in the main room whistling, apparently able to hear Kouga as well, but she merely rolled her eyes at their antics.

A feral growl coming from above startled her, but before she had the chance to react, she found herself thrown onto all fours with Kouga entering her from behind with no warning. Her squeak of protest at the evasion went ignored as Kouga was too far lost in the pleasure to notice it as he had already began thrusting into her. His growls of pleasure became louder as his thrusts came quicker and she tried to match his pace, pushing her own hips up to meet his, but it wasn't long before he was going too fast for her to keep up with.

Deciding to just go along for the ride, Kagome stopped her moments and allowed him to ride her as he pleased. Above her, she could hear him beginning to pant and knew, if he was anything like Inuyasha, it was a clear sign he was reaching his peak. Sure enough, as his panting became more frenzied, so did his trusts until the force of each one lifted her off of the ground. His pants soon turned to whines as he grabbed her hips and began trusting into her at full force, at the same time, slamming her backside into him.

After a few more quick thrusts, he howled his release above her, causing Kagome to roll her eyes at him again. She waited for the sharp pain in her neck as he completed the mating ritual, but instead, when she felt his fangs graze her neck, she received a shock. Startled, she cried out and started to ask him what had happened, when she felt him try to mark her again. Like before, she felt a shock emanating from the spot his fangs tried to pierce, but this time she growled out her surprise rather than allowing another squeak to pass her lips.

"What the hell are you doing back there?" she demanded as she tried to cut their connection by moving away from him, but his grip on her hips kept her there. Instead of answering, he growled his frustration and tried for the third time to bite into her neck. This time the shock was so powerful that she screamed out in pain and bucked him off of her back. "What the hell Kouga? Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded as she rubbed the sore spot on her neck while glaring at him from a few feet away.

"I don't understand, it won't let me mark you. Maybe I just didn't build up enough power before trying to mark you. If we start over, I should be able to complete the mating this time," he assured her as he began closing the distance between them.

"Oh no, I so do not think so. Sorry Kouga, but it looks like you are simply not powerful enough to over rule his mating," Kagome insisted as she moved away and began gathering her clothing.

"Come on Kagome, give me another change. You don't want to stay mated to the mutt do you?" Kouga inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest. The demanding look was more comical than threatening as he was still stark naked and Kagome fought the urge to laugh.

"Sorry Kouga, but three strikes and you're out. Each time you tried to mark me the shock only got more powerful, next time it my leave some permanent damage. You're just going to have to face the facts, that Inuyasha is more powerful than you are," she told him as she finished getting dressed and glanced around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go try and find some demon that is more powerful."

* * *

As she continued to trek across the landscape, Kagome became more able to ignore the freezing rain that pelted against her frozen skin. It was not long before her mind was clouded with other thoughts and the cold and strain on her legs where no longer noticed. It was not long before the rain began to slow until it was nothing more than a light drizzle and she worried that it would not cover her trail for much longer. Deciding to pick up her already inhuman speed even more, Kagome pushed through the surrounding trees at speeds that almost kept her feet from touching the ground.

As she arrived in a small clearing, she paused to take a breather while getting her barrings, but before more than a few moments had passed her, now sharper, ears picked up a rustle in the brushes nearby. She took a few quick sniffs of the air before it dawned on her that she wouldn't be able to smell anything with the recent rain. Rolling her eyes, Kagome scanned the clearing in search of what ever was causing the noise. Suddenly the sound of a branch snapping came from off to her right and she quickly spun around to see what, at first glance, she thought was a man.

But as she gave him a quick once over, she could easily spot the tell tale signs of his demon blood. The first thing she noticed was his brilliant, glowing green eyes followed closely by his long, bright red hair. His fangs, claws, elven ears and markings did not go unnoticed either.

Taking in his good looks, athletic form and the waves of power rolling off of him, she momentarily entertained the idea of seeing if he could break the mating bond, but quickly dismissed it as she was not so desperate to jump some random demon that she didn't even know. But as she went over the few powerful demons she did know, in her mind, she realized that they were all enemies. Most of whom where not just Inuyasha's enemies, but her own as well. Realizing that she had little other choice, Kagome decided to throw caution to the wind.

"How powerful are you?" she inquired as she gave the demon her full attention. After a moment she elaborated, "And I realize that you are male so let me be clear, I don't want to know how powerful you think you are, but the real answer. Now I know fox demons aren't normally considered to be powerful in the way of strength, but more intelligent wise, but that still counts toward power right?"

"You would be correct had I been a fox demon, however, I am not. I am a phoenix demon and while I may not be the most powerful demon alive, I assure you that I can hold my own. May I assume that you inquire of my power because you wish to remate and fix your current problem?"

"That is correct and while I normally wouldn't ask this of some demon I just met, I'm a bit desperate as the only strong demon I consider to be my friend has already failed. And phoenix demon, really? With the red hair and green eyes I thought fox for sure."

"Their eyes do not glow, it is the only outwardly difference. I suppose I am not surprised thought that you wish to change, why be a half-demon when you can become a full demon?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

"No I'd rather go back to being human, but that doesn't seem possible. It isn't so much that I am turning into a half-demon that I have a problem with, but the fact that I was not given a choice and that the half-demon I mated isn't the man I thought he was. Now look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I don't have any time to stand around wasting. If you plan on helping me, let's get to it. If not, than I need to go."

"Very well, but you must follow my lead," he warned her as he began closing the distance between them until he was mere inches away.

"Of course, males always want to lead," Kagome grumbled out loud to herself. He ignored her complaint and reached his hands up to cup her cheeks, bringing her lips to meet his in a soft, but firm kiss. She allowed herself to get lost in the kiss as she felt his hands gliding over her body, her clothing falling to her feet in their wake. By the time the kiss had ended, she was standing before him completely exposed.

"I should warn you that we mate quite differently than the canine demon you are currently mated to," he told her as he began to remove his own clothing until he was completely bare, giving her the chance to appreciate his natural form. She merely shrugged off his warning too interested in what she was seeing to pay any mind to what he was saying. Allowing himself a satisfied smirk at her obvious attraction, he reached his hand between their bodies, quickly finding her sweet spot, and began rubbing it as he brought a small amount of his power to his middle finger.

Doing so caused his finger to heat up and sent a wave of pleasure through her body. As he continued to work her, he leaned down to capture one of her pink, excited nipples in his mouth and gently suckled it. Though he moved slowly and with a gentle touch, the heat emanating from his body easily made up for anything that might have been lacking. After a few more moments he decided she was ready and, placing his hands under her arms, he lifted her up and positioned her above his throbbing manhood.

At the same time that he slowly impaled her, large wings of fire sprouted from his back and they began to rise off of the ground. Once he reached the height he desired, he wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Umm...what happens when you climax? Won't you drop me?" Kagome wondered as she hung on for dear life and fought the urge to look down.

"I will not drop you, but the fear that it may happen heightens the experience. I assure you that any fear you may have will simply turn into exhilaration with time," he told her as he slowly pulled himself out to the tip before thrusting back into her causing her to moan at the movement. Deciding not to worry about the possibility of falling for now, Kagome began to move her hips to meet his pace only to have him stop her by placing his hands on her hips.

"Just stay still and allow me to do the work. It is safer if you do not move around," he explained and while just sitting there and doing nothing didn't sound like much fun, Kagome figured it would be a lot better than falling. So she just sat there, clinging onto him, while he kept the pace slow and even. Soon she could feel him begin to heat up inside of her and the sensation had her moaning loudly and fighting to not buck her hips.

As he maintained his slow and steady rhythm, he continued heating up within her until a point that Kagome felt like he was on fire, but instead of burning her, the sensation caused her to scream out as she orgasmed. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed a hold of her backside and flipped them upside down. Too wrapped up in her own release, Kagome did not notice it right away and when she did, she merely tightened her grip on his body.

Apparently starting his second stage, he began thrusting into her at a quicker speed causing her moans to come more frequently this time. Feeling the heat had died down at their connection, she felt disappointed for a moment until she realized his manhood was beginning to heat up again. As before, as he continued to thrust at his own pace, his throbbing member heated to the point she felt as though it was on fire and once again the sensation threw her over the edge and she cried out as she reached her climax.

As he flipped them once again so he was laying beneath her in midair, he waited until she had regained her senses before telling her, "You may move above me now." Glancing around to make sure she wouldn't fall off, Kagome pushed herself into a seated position and allowed her nails to dig into his chiseled chest. Below her, he moaned at the slight pain and as she began to ride him, Kagome scratched her nails across his chest, leaving faint red lines in their wake.

He began thrusting up in time to her pace and Kagome rolled her head back as she moaned in pleasure. Once he began to heat within her, Kagome squeezed her womanly muscles, causing her passage to tighten and him to moan in tune with her. Releasing her drip on his chest, she ran her fingers through her hair as she rolled her hips at a slightly quicker pace. He matched her pace and once again she felt the fires burning inside of her. As she threw her head back, she growled deep in her throat as she reached her third and final climax.

As her inner walls clamped down on his member, she threw him over the edge as well. Feeling his seed release within her, he allowed his powers to encase his hand in flames and brought it toward her neck. The moment it made contact with her skin, they were thrown apart.

* * *

"Anyone catch the license plate on that truck?" Kagome grumbled startling and utterly confusing the demon that sat nearby waiting for her to awake. Rubbing her temples to try and releave some of her throbbing headache, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and glanced around to find the phoenix demon mere feet from her. "Care to explain what happened?" she demanded before closing her eyes against her headache.

"While I do not understand your first question, I can tell you that I was unable to complete the mating bond. This half-demon must be very powerful indeed if a full demon of my strength can not break his bond. I'm afraid you must find a demon even more powerful than I."

"Well thanks for trying anyways. But seeing as the bastard who did this to me won't be far behind for long, I need to find someone who can fix this before he catches up," Kagome told him before standing and beginning to walk away only to turn back to him a moment later. "I guess I should probably tell you why I would be willing to go through all of this just to unmate a half-demon I mated willingly in the first place. I owe you that much. In all the years that I have known him, I have always thought Inuyasha was the one.

"But his planning on using me as a baby maker for his clay pot wife, showed me just how wrong I was. Well anyways, have a goodnight, whoever you are." Giving him a small wave, Kagome turned and took off running.

* * *

As the storm began thundering around her once again, Kagome ran at full speed, ignoring the waves of pain that were now coming more frequently and intensely. The only positive note in her day so far was that she was now used to her legs and increased speed enough that she was having less problems slipping on the muddy ground. But the knowledge did little to ease her worried mind that Inuyasha might catch up at any moment.

The trees flew by her in a blur along with the rest of the scenery she passed. Minutes turned into hours with little notice as she continued to run as fast as she could. Even over the raging storm, she could hear the sounds of a demon following her, but in fear it might be Inuyasha, she dared not stop. Though the chill its presence shot down her spine, told her that whoever it was, was far worse than her ex-friend could ever be. And she was fairly certain she knew just who it was, there was only one person with demon blood she knew of that scared her that much and she wasn't about to let him catch up to her. It would be far better just to remain mated to Inuyasha, than to even consider him.

Seeing a large river not far off her current course, Kagome turned and began making her way toward it. The moment she reached its edge, she drew in a deep breath and dived into the deep, freezing water. Using the same speed she had been on land, Kagome began swimming away from the half-demon that was following her. Hoping the water would wash away any of her trail the rain had been unable to, she never slowed in her pace even as the currents became increasingly stronger, threatening to slam her against the rocks as she passed them.

For well over an hour she continued this way, only ever slowly when she had to surface for air. The fact that she had not felt the chill from his presence in a long time, did not put her mind at ease. For even if he was gone for the moment, there was no telling if he or Inuyasha might pick up her trail again if she was to resurface for more than a few moments.

In fact, it wasn't until the pain had gotten so bad that each wave threatened to make her release her breath, that she decided it was finally time to take a break. The small lake the river would soon open up to seemed like the perfect place to her. Changing her direction to match the course of the stream that lead to it, Kagome allowed the currents to help push her the rest of the way. Reaching the center of the lake, Kagome pushed herself to the surface, the frigid air goose bumping her flesh the moment they came in contact.

* * *

As Kagome began slowly making her way toward the shore, she rung her long hair out the best she could before finally giving up on the still wet tresses. Taking her first step on solid ground, she felt the presence of a very close by demon. Pivoting on her heels, Kagome spun toward the demon only to find Sesshoumaru leaning against a tree only a few yards away. Raising her eyebrows in wonder for a moment, she simply stared at him silently, unsure of what else she could do. Shrugging, and deciding she might as well give it a try, Kagome walked over so she was standing directly in front of him. "By any chance, would you be willing to help me with my little problem, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she inquired as she gestured to her half-demon form, figuring it would be best to suck up to him a little.

"Perhaps you would be willing to appease my curiosity, why is it you wish to undo what the half-breed has done to you? You have made you idiotic attraction for my half-brother known on many occasions."

"Yeah well that was before he told me that I was nothing more than a baby farm to him and the little Mrs." Kagome told him with a sneer aimed at the absent Inuyasha. He simply raised an eyebrow at her as if to say to continue. "Kikyou. Apparently while I might be his mate, and that's only because you can't mate something that's dead, it doesn't stop him from marrying her and worse," she continued only to gag on her own words.

Seeing no response from the demon in front of her, Kagome figured the conversation was over. "Well, anyways I guess that you won't help me, not that I would really want to resort to that anyways," Kagome said, mumbling the last part more to herself than to him.

"This Sesshoumaru has even less desire to touch you now, half-breed, than he did before. And even then it was none," Sesshoumaru told her, causing her to glare at him.

"Yeah well you probably wouldn't be much help anyways," Kagome began as she turned her back and started walking away with a smile on her face. If he was going to insult her, there was no reason she couldn't do the same. "Kouga did say it had to be a demon stronger than Inuyasha and we both know which of you two wins the fights." Figuring she had hurt his pride enough, Kagome began to pick up the pace a bit. Just enough that it wouldn't look like she was running away, which she wasn't.

But she was unsure how long that would last now that she could hear his growls coming from behind her. She barely had the chance to draw in a breath before he pounced on her, knocking the air out of her lungs. She slammed into the ground a moment before she could feel his hot breath on her ear. "You dare suggest that half-breed is stronger than this Sesshoumaru? Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should show you just how stronger than the half-breed and yourself he is," Sesshoumaru growled into her ear before reaching up with one hand to pin her arms above her head.

Using his other, he caressed his way up the outside of her leg. Continuing up beneath her, still wet, skirt, he grabbed a nice handful of her ass, causing her to squeak beneath him. Using the claw of his middle finger, he quickly cut through the strings that were holding her underwear together. Picking them up, he securely tied her hands together in such a way that, even as a half-demon, she would be unable to break free. "Be still," he commanded as she tried to force him to lose his balance by squirming beneath him. "Just lay there and take it like a good bitch." After growling that into her ear in a very seductive manner, Sesshoumaru watched in satisfaction as she began to squirm for a whole different reason.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her backside into the air, forcing her to get on her knees. Reaching his hand around, Sesshoumaru quickly found her clit and began circling it with the pad of his middle finger. "There is one thing you should know about the mating between demons," he began as he brought his hand back to her hip and positioned himself at her entrance. As Kagome waited for the rest of the sentence, he slammed into her full force, causing her to cry out. "It is almost never about the female," he finally finished as he began thrusting himself in and out, in quick movements.

As he moved, Sesshoumaru began letting off growls near her ear that soon had Kagome becoming wet. With his movements starting to feel good, Kagome began moaning beneath him. Hearing the bitch beneath him begin to softly cry out broken attempts at his name in between moans, Sesshoumaru smirked to himself before picking up the pace. "Is this what you want?" he inquired as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it, pulling her head backwards.

Instead of answering, Kagome started moaning louder as she began pushing up toward their connection to try and match his pace. Sooner than she would have liked, Kagome felt her release building up deep inside her and called out for him to go faster. Obliging, Sesshoumaru picked up the pace until he was slamming so hard into her that each thrust raised her knees off of the ground. Moments later she screamed out his name as she climaxed, her voice sending him over the edge as well. Before Sesshoumaru was able to catch his breath, she had already passed out beneath him.

* * *

"I've got to stop passing out like this," Kagome growled to herself as she regained consciousness once again and rubbed her temples to releave her ever growing headache. "Hope I wasn't out too long," she said as she opened her eyes and found Sesshoumaru sitting not far away. Glancing down at her still naked form and not seeing any difference, she continued, "Don't tell me you weren't able to break his mating bond either."

"You've been unconscious for some time and I assure you, I did my job just fine. If you look at your reflection you will see that you are entirely demon now. I'm sure you will also notice that you no longer have miko powers to fight with the demon within you. You need not fear my half-brother's control any longer. By now he knows that you are no longer his. Perhaps it is time we discuss your punishment for using my own pride as a way to trap me into this mating," Sesshoumaru suggested, though it sounded more like a command.

But Kagome was no longer listening to him, instead she was searching her body for any signs of her miko powers, but as he had said, she found none. Seeing the lake only a few feet away, Kagome crawled over to it and glanced down into its depths. Once again she found his words to be correct. The signs of her newly completed demon blood were easy to spot. Instead of the puppy-dog like ears she had sported on the top of her head, she now had elven ears to the side. And she now had the same maroon stripes on her face and torso that he did.

"Trippy," Kagome whispered out loud to herself as she ran her fingers over them. Seeing Sesshoumaru's reflection in the water, she glanced over her shoulder to find his bare chested form towering above her. "What?" she questioned with an innocent look.

"It is time to punish my mate," Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed a hold of her naked hips and pulled her back toward his body.

* * *

AN: The line 'Let me count the ways...' if I remember correctly, comes from the movie Who killed Roger Rabbit. (I of course do not own this either.) The reference to the piano dropping on his head also comes from this movie. And want to make one thing clear, the first scene between Kagome and Sesshoumaru is NOT rape. Though it may sound like it by human standards she never says to stop and she does goat him into it, without ever really trying to fight back. She's more worried about the fact he didn't give her the chance to get ready, rather than because of him having sex with her. Anyways, just wanted to make sure you guys knew that this story wasn't promoting or romanticizing rape in any way.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


End file.
